Arthropods can present be a health hazard to mammals, including humans, crops and food supplies. Additionally, arthropods can cause economic damage, particularly to the ecosystem. For example, arthropods can spread diseases, damage crops and food supplies.
Arthropods can bite and sting. Their bites and/or stinks can be painful and, in some instances, can be life threatening. They can also damage crops, forests and food supplies. In the case of food supplies, arthropods can consume and/or contaminant the food.
Effective compositions for managing arthropod populations are needed. Particularly compositions that are substantially environmentally benign, economical, and effective over extended periods of time.